Motherhood
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Beth gives birth to twins and has to learn to take care of them. My sequel to "In Her Footsteps".
1. Chapter 1

Motherhood 1

_Alright guys, this is the new sequel to my story "In Her Footsteps." You don't need to read "In Her Footsteps" to understand this story, but it'd help. Enjoy, and review please!_

Beth looked up as her mother walked into her hospital room. But she wasn't alone. Auntie Rachel, Uncle Finn, Santana, Brittany, and Kurt were with her.

"Hey, Bethie," Quinn said softly, giving Beth a kiss on the forehead. "Hi."

Beth had Abagail and Melanie in her arms. Abagail was staring up at her mom, cooing happily, but Melanie was looking everywhere other then her mother, and she wasn't making any noise.

Brittany saw them, and then made a beeline for Beth.

"Aw, their so cute," she said. "And they're our granddaughters. Kurt, these girls are our granddaughters!"

"Brittany, I think that I already knew that," he said, rolling his eyes.

Santana perched herself on the edge of Beth's bed. "How are you feeling, Beth?" she asked.

"Tired," Beth replied, rolling her eyes.

"I can sympathize. I remember how tired I was when I had Charlotte, but to have not one kids at a time, but two, is unnatural."

"Where is Charlotte?"

"She had Cheerio practice, she's coming to see you later."

Beth smiled, glad that her best friend was coming to see her. But when she thought of Erik, the jerk that left her and then tried to force her into an abortion, almost succeeding, Beth shivered. Luckily, he was locked behind bars for his crime against her. Brittany and Kurt seemed mad at their son for what he tried to do to Beth, especially since Quinn and Puck were old friends from high school.

In fact, everyone that had come to visit Beth were old friends of Quinn and Puck.

Beth looked down at her two little girls. Abagail was "normal," but Melanie had Down Syndrome. Beth had always loved special ed kids, but she didn't know how she felt about being the mother of one. Even though her parents, Brittany and Kurt, and her parents' friends would help to support her, she couldn't even take care of herself on her one, let alone twins, one who had Down Syndrome. Beth tried to shake these thoughts from her head. She was going to love both her daughters equally. She wouldn't be one of those moms that gave special attention to their neurotypical children, and then shunned their special ed kid. But then again, Beth had to make sure she didn't give too much attention to Melanie and not enough to Abagail, either.

Just then, everyone dumped cards and presents at the foot of Beth's bed.

"What is all this?" Beth asked.

"Just a few presents for you and your girls."

"A few?" Beth asked, a teasing smile on her face.

She opened them, allowing time for everyone to "oooh" and "aaah" over all the presents. When she was finished, the adults went back to talking, and a nurse whisked her twins away to feed them.

When Charlotte got to Beth's hospital room, Beth's mom and friends were long gone.

"Hey," Charlotte said, smiling at Beth. Once again, the twins were snoozing in Beth's arms. "I picked you a little something up on the way here."

Beth picked up the first package, which said "Melanie." Beth ripped it open. Inside was a handball and a note scribbled on a post it.

Beth took it, and opened it up to read it. It said:

Beth,

I did a little reading online and found out that ninety five percent of people with Down Syndrome have sensory integration, and trouble with fine and gross motor skills, so I got this ball so it can help Melanie with her sensory intergration when she's older.

Love,

Charlotte

"Thanks!" Beth said, trying to fight tears away. But it was hard.

Beth leaned over and grabbed the package which said "Abby." Beth ripped it open, and found a rattle for Abby to play with.

"Thanks!" Then Beth ripped open the package that said "both girls." It was lumpy, and Beth wondered what it could be.

It was a one piece pajama. Well, their was two of them. One was pink, and had the name "Abby" sewed in the upper righthand corner. The second was blue, and had "Melanie" sewed in the same corner.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Beth said, having to fight tears again. Charlotte was such a good friend.

She reached for the last thing, which was in a velvet jewelry box. Beth opened it. Inside was a dark blue diamond friendship necklace.

"I have the other one," Charlotte said, reaching under her Cheerios uniform and bringing out a matching locket.

Charlotte said, "Reach into the pocket in the box.

She reached in, and brought out five one hundred dollar bills.

"Ehmagosh!" Beth gasped. "Does your mom know you gave me all this money?"

"Yup." Charlotte winked at Beth. "She just doesn't know how much I gave you."

"Wow." Beth undid the clasp on the locket, and then put it on her neck. "Thank you so much!"

But then Beth's face dropped. "I'm kind of scared, though."

"Why?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, I'm a mother now, Charlotte. And besides, if my parents can't afford daycare so I can continue going to school, I'm screwed. I'll have to go to some stupid school for teen moms, and I'll never see you again, and…"

"Beth, relax," Charlotte said, putting a hand on Beth's shoulder. "There's something you don't know about."

"What?"

"Well, when everyone first found out you were pregnant, us Glee Club members had a secret meeting without you, and decided we didn't want you to have to leave because their was no childcare at Mckinley, so we had a bake sale and a garage sale, and we made enough money to build a nursery so you don't have to leave. Taxes that go to the school will pay for a caretaker."

"But will I have to pay the nursery?"

"Not directly. Taxes will pay for that."

Beth nodded, excited that she wouldn't have to go to a different school.

The next day, Puck came to pick her up. He, Quinn, and Beth had installed double car seats in their cars for Abagail and Melanie.

When Puck got there, a nurse pushed Beth out in a wheelchair, her little girls in her arms. She said goodbye to her childhood, which was in the hospital, and welcomed motherhood.


	2. Chapter 2

Motherhood 2

When they got home, Beth got out of the car, holding her little girls in her arms, and then headed up the driveway to the door into the house while her father got her stuff.

She went upstairs to the room Quinn had prepared for a nursery for the two girls. Quinn had said that when the girls were older, they would get their own rooms, but for now, they were going to share one as a nursery.

Beth loved it. Quinn was in there, putting the finishing touches, which was basically just putting away the gifts they'd gotten and folding their tiny newborn clothes. The room was baby blue and light pink. Also, the curtains were yellow.

Luckily, Quinn and Puck had finished painting the nursery two weeks ago, so you could actually breathe properly in it. Quinn and Puck had refused to let Beth help put the nursery together. They had told her that this was a present to her. And Beth's belly had been too big to do much work, anyways.

"Finished," Quinn said triumphantly as she put the last article of clothing into the dresser. Beth sat down in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth slowly as she swayed her daughters to sleep.

"Mom, I'm nervous," she said, as she rocked backwards.

"How come?" Quinn asked, sitting down in a chair she had dragged into the room.

"I mean, I'm a mother now, I'm responsible for my little girls, but I don't even know what I'm doing!"

"Sweetie, no new mother knows what she's doing. But your father and I will be here to help you out. When in doubt, let your instincts kick in." "What if I don't have any instincts?"

"Trust me, Bethie, every mother has instincts. And besides, it's not like you don't have any practice. Remember those couple of times that you babysat for Brandon?" "Yeah, but that was different, he's five, mom. Five year olds are a lot less work then newborns."

"Bethie, you'll do fine, I promise. When dealing with young babies that can't talk or communicate yet, the one thing that you have to do is learn the different cries."

"What?"

"Well, usually, babies have different cries for different needs. Like hunger, boredom, things like that. But don't worry about restlessness or boredom yet. Usually babies don't start getting upset about these until the sixth or seventh month. Just focus on the main needs right now. I'm going to go downstairs and bake some cookies to celebrate the birth of your children. We're having the whole gang over for dinner. Do you have any cookie requests?" "Chocolate chip. And don't let Dad lick the spoon, I want to do it!"

"Okay," Quinn said, smiling at the memory of Beth Puckerman at age five, saying the same thing, only she didn't have her twin daughters in her arms at that age.

Beth sat there, rocking her little girls and talking to them in a soft voice, until Quinn called, telling Beth she could lick the spoon now.

Beth got out of the rocking chair and walked downstairs, still holding Abby and Melanie in her arms. Quinn was at the counter, mixing the dough in a bowl.

She looked up at her daughter.

"Oh, sweetie!" she said. "You don't have to carry your babies around with you all the time, they really don't mind being in their bassinets or cribs, just staring at the ceiling."

"Oh." Beth headed upstairs. She tucked her daughters into their bassinets, making sure they were nice and comfy, before she headed back downstairs.

She licked the spoon, and then Quinn put the cookies into the oven.

"So, mom, can you explain the new baby monitor while the cookies bake?" Beth asked Quinn.

"Well, Beth, it's actually very simple. I bought it in a package. There were two speakers. You put one of the speakers in the baby's room, and then the other speaker goes in the room which you want to hear the baby from, which I put in your room. When the baby's upset, and starts to cry, you'll hear it, and then you'll be alerted that your baby needs something." "But mom, I'm a heavy sleeper. How will I wake up? I don't even wake up to fire alarms!"

"Sweetie, like I told you before, when you become a mother, you develop instincts. Even if your child whispered a little 'mom' in your ear, you'd wake up." "Oh." Just then, the timer on the oven went off. Just as Quinn stood up, put on her oven mitts, and opened the oven door, Beth heard a cry from upstairs.

"I have to go," Beth said, getting up from the table and running upstairs.

It was Melanie that was crying. Beth lifted up her shirt, ready to feed Melanie, even though she had absolutely no idea how to breastfeed yet, since when they were still in the hospital, the staff fed Abagail and Melanie formula.

When she picked Melanie up, Melanie turned her head the other way. She wasn't hungry. Beth lowered her shirt, and then thought.

Wait. She put Melanie on the changing table, and then got all the things she'd need to change her. She pulled off Melanie's dirty diaper in the trash, and then wiped her off and put baby powder on her. She got out a clean diaper, and then put it on Melanie. She put her daughter's clothes on again, and then put her daughter back in her bassinet. She headed downstairs, only to be lured back up by Abby, who was crying for a clean diaper too.

She could already tell that mothering was hard work.


	3. Chapter 3

Motherhood 3

That night, after they had eaten and the adults were sitting in the living room, talking, Beth heard the cry of not one, but two babies.

"Excuse me," she said, jumping from where she was sitting and bolted upstairs. She ran to the nursery. She switched the nightlight on, so as not to upset Abagail and Melanie anymore then they already were.

Beth checked everything she possibly could think of, until she lifted her shirt. Her babies seemed happy to see that she knew what they wanted, but Beth had absolutely no idea how to breastfeed.

She picked up Abby and ran downstairs into the living room, still holding her shirt up.

"Mom, both Abby and Melanie want to be feed, but I have absolutely no idea how to feed them…"

She paused, her face turning red. She had forgotten that the whole gang was there. "I'm so sorry…" she mumbled.

"It's alright, sweetie," Quinn comforted her daughter, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I did a similar thing when I first had you. Let's go upstairs, I'll give you a quick lesson."

So Quinn and Beth headed back upstairs to the nursery.

"Alright, we'll start on Abby for this lesson," she said. "Sit in the rocking chair, Beth, and get comfortable. Babies can tell if your tense or stressed, and then they'll refuse to eat."

Beth took her mother's advice, sitting in the rocking chair and leaning back as far as she possibly could.

Quinn spent the best part of an hour teaching Beth how to breastfeed. Beth was getting angry, because Abby was refusing to latch on, but by the time they were finished, Beth knew how to feed her daughters and Abby was fed.

That was worth anything.

Quinn went back downstairs with their company, and Beth fed Melanie. Just as she was setting Melanie back in her bassinet, Abby started crying.

Why is she crying? Beth asked. She can't be lonely, I've been in here for an hour. She can't have digested her food already, she had only fed her half an hour ago. And then Beth got it.

She had forgotten to burp her daughters!

She got a burping cloth from their dresser, and then put it over her shoulder. She picked Abby up, and then sat down in the rocking chair and proceeded to burp her. Thank God that she had learned how to burp in a class, or else she would have to call her mother up again for the second time that night.

She put Abagail back and then burped Melanie. She put her back in her bassinet, and then headed back downstairs.

"Hi, mommy," Puck said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi," Beth said, laughing.

"Your weirded out, aren't you?" "Why would I be weirded out?" "Well, it must be weird to see me having children, especially since I'm a child myself." "Well, your right, it is a little weird, but I'll have to get used to it. It's part of life, after all. And I'm sure that your going to have many other children in the future."

"Daddy, I can't even think about that right now! It's too much work, I am so tired!"

"All the work that you put into taking care of Abagail and Melanie will pay off. It will pay off when you watch your children grow up and your able to brag that your children are the way they are because you loved them and you never gave them up, even though that was the easiest choice. Remember, Beth, the right choice isn't always the easiest choice."

Beth nodded, and then walked into the living room. But, nobody noticed her walk in. They were in deep conversation about her.

"Poor girl," Santana said. "Not only does she get pregnant at 17, but she gives birth to twins, one that has Down Syndrome."

"Yeah, but she's strong," Quinn protested.

"Just like her mother," Finn teased, giving Rachel a peck on the lips.

"Mom?" Beth asked.

Everyone looked in surprise at the doorway, where Beth was standing. "Mom, what do we need to give Melanie that we won't be providing for Abagail? I mean, that sounds really bad, but you know… because of her Down Syndrome." "I don't know, sweetie. Remember, we're having that meeting tomorrow?"

Beth nodded, and then said tiredly, "I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Quinn nodded. Beth gave her a kiss, and then went upstairs to her room.

She changed into her nightgown, and then put her blond wavy hair up into a loose ballerina bun on top of her head.

She said her prayers, turned off the lights, and then crawled into bed. But she didn't sleep at all. Her attention was turned to the speaker.

After two hours of sleep, when she didn't hear anything, she got out of bed and tiptoed down the hall. Everyone had gone home, and Puck and Quinn were washing the dishes together.

Beth walked softly into the nursery. She thought that maybe the speakers were broken, and that's why she couldn't hear her girls crying, but they were in perfect condition. Shocker. She was woken up by her twins two more times, and then she realized that her twins would wake her up when needed, she didn't need to stay up all night, waiting for them to call her, afraid that if she fell asleep she wouldn't wake up and then her daughters would be taken away by a social worker.

But by that time, she was dead tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Motherhood 4

"You alright?" Quinn asked Beth. The early interventionist for Melanie was going to arrive at their house at any minute, so Quinn and Beth were making breakfast.

"No, I was kept up all night by Abby and Melanie," she said.

"They kept you up all night?"

"Well, actually, I kept me up all night. I was too afraid of going to sleep and not hearing them cry. Now I know though."

"Oh." They finished making breakfast, and began to set the table. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that?" Quinn asked Beth. "I'll finish setting the table."

"Sure." Beth ran to get the door. She checked to make sure her clothes were on the right way and that her hair didn't look that bad before she answered the door. Now, with having to take care of her daughters, she didn't have time to do her hair and makeup perfectly or put together perfectly coordinated outfits.

"Hello?" she asked, answering the door.

"Yes, hello. Are you Miss Bethany Puckerman?"

"Yes. Come in, come in. I'm sorry for my haggard appearance," she apologized.

"Oh, don't worry, Bethany, that's what happens to you when you have kids."

"Please, please call me Beth."

"Okay, Beth. You can call me Karen. I'm here to inquire about your new child, Melanie Puckerman, who I understand has Down Syndrome?"

"Yes. Would you liked breakfast?"

A few minutes later, Puck, Karen, Quinn, and Beth were sitting at the dining room table, plates full of food and mugs full of coffee.

"So, um, exactly what is this meeting for?" Beth asked nervously.

"It's to decide what's best for Melanie. Melanie will need occupational, speech, physical, and social skills therapy at the very least."

Beth nodded, and then asked, "But, will Melanie be going to a special ed school, or be in mainstream?"

"We don't know yet. Depending on where Melanie is when it's time for her to start to go to school will determine. But, we want to make sure Melanie goes to mainstream."

"Why?"

"Because, chances are, if you send Melanie to special needs schools, she'll have a much lower chance of getting s good paying job when she is older."

"But, I mean, aren't kids really mean in mainstream to children with special needs? I don't want my little girl to be going through that!"

"Well, they are, but what about Melanie's twin, Abby? If she goes to mainstream, Abby might be able to get the kids to like Melanie. Or, at the very least, get them to leave her alone."

"But won't Abagail be ashamed of her?"

"What do you mean, ashamed?"

"I mean, a lot of kids that have siblings with Down Syndrome and other special needs are ashamed of them, because they don't act their age, and they look different."

"That does happen, but that behavior will typically start in middle school. A long, long time from now. And besides, not all children are ashamed of their siblings with disabilities. There are some out there that would get in a fist fight and get expelled to protect their sibling that appears to be different."

Beth nodded, and then thought. Even though she wanted Abagail to do everything in her power to stop Melanie from getting hurt once they reached middle school, she really didn't want Abby to get in a fistfight and get expelled over it.


	5. Chapter 5

Motherhood 5

"I'm going to take Abagail and Melanie to the park," Beth told her mother,

"Good for you!" Quinn told Beth.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked Quinn. "I'm only taking them to the park, it's not like I'm taking them to Disney World or anything."

"Oh, no, I'm not saying good for you for taking them to the park. The truth is, most new mothers are too afraid of taking their newborns outside and getting them sick, so they don't take them outside for several months, which is a vital mistake. Babies learn best by watching nature take place."

"Thanks," Beth told her mother, as she headed upstairs to the nursery. It'd be the first time that she would be outside since she came home from the hospital. And even though things were going to be tough, she still wanted to finish school and actually give her daughters a chance of getting out of this town. She was going to have occupational therapy Monday, physical therapy Tuesday, and speech therapy Wednesday for Melanie, but these would be after school ended, so Beth didn't have to take loads of time off of school to take Melanie to these place, and Quinn had said she'd watch Abby so Melanie could have Beth's full and undivided attention at therapy. Oh yeah, and social skills therapy was once a month on Thursdays, but that was only once a month.

Beth got together the girl's diaper bag, putting in everything she could possibly need at the park. She also included the burping cloth and nursing cloth, a cloth Beth could put over herself so she could nurse her girls in a public place without having to run to the bathroom or get ticketed for nudity in a public place. Then, she got out the double stroller and opened it up. She hooked the strap of the diaper bag around the stroller, and then went to get her daughters. She changed them into these very cute outfits. A little sundress, a white cuffed shirt underneath, little cute socks, little cute shoes, and a bandanna tied around their blond hair. The only difference was that Abby's outfit was sky blue, and Melanie's was pink.

After she changed them and checked that their diapers were clean, she lifted them out of their bassinets and expertly set them into the double stroller, then leaned down and buckled them in.

"Wow, your really good at that," Puck said. Beth looked up. "Well, yeah, I'm going to have to be," Beth replied, just a trace of sadness in her eyes.

"But your mother wasn't anywhere near where you are on taking care of you when you were born," Puck told Beth.

"Hey, I heard that!" Quinn shouted from downstairs. Beth giggled, and then got her purse.

"Bye, Daddy," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye, Bethie," he said. Beth headed downstairs with the stroller. She said goodbye to her mother, and then opened the front door and pushed the stroller out.

She started the semi-long walk to the park, basking in the warmth the sun was casting over her. This was the life. She wanted to be here, with Melanie and Abagail, walking to the park, instead of cooped up at home all day.

When she got there, she pushed the stroller over to a bench. A little boy and a woman who must have been his mother walked up to them.

"Are you these babies' sister?" the boy asked.

"No," Beth said, as she adjusted Melanie's bandanna.

"Then what are you to them?" he asked.

"I'm their mother," Beth told the little boy.

His mother scowled. She reached for his arm, and then yanked him away from Beth and her daughters. Beth knew that woman thought she was a slut and didn't want her son to run around and try to get girls in his preschool class pregnant because he thought it was so cool that Beth was a mother as a teenager, but she didn't care. She just sat back and watched as Melanie and Abby watched the "big kids" play at the park on this beautiful Sunday afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Motherhood 6

Hey guys, just to let you know, if you have a suggestion for something you'd like to see happen in this story, I will do the best of my ability to make sure it happens, just as long as it's not something dumb, like Beth dresses up as a clown and is walking across the street when she gets hit by a car. As long as it makes sense, I'll put it in the story!

It was Beth's first day of school after having Abagail and Melanie. She was nervous, but her mother reassured her.

"Don't worry," Quinn said. "Even though people may have been horrible to you while you were pregnant, they'll be different towards you now. Now they'll be sympathetic towards you for being a teen mother."

Beth nodded, and then looked over her "back to school" outfit. It was an oversized tuxedo jacket, tie, smokey gray tights, Converse, and cutoff shorts. She had dressed her girls in white T-shirts and cute little dark wash jeans. They were the sight of perfection.

Beth was running around that morning, making sure she had done everything she had to do.

"Well, Beth," Quinn said. "Your lucky."

"Why?" Beth asked Quinn.

"You just have to put up with a few more months of doing this, going to high school, before you graduate. I was 16 and a sophmore when I had you, and I went through three years. I didn't graduate with honors, like I hoped I would. I didn't have the time, since I had you to take care of. I'm surprised that I managed to graduate at all."

"Wow, Mom, thanks for being so encouraging," Beth said sarcastically as she made sure she had her purse, her keys, her diaper bag, and her book bag.

"Wish me luck," she called as she made sure Abby and Melanie were safely strapped into their stroller.

"Bye," she said, walking through the door and pushing them to the car. She unbuckled them from their stroller, and then strapped them into their little infant car seats. She folded the stroller up and set it in the passenger seat so it would be in easy acess for when she got to the school.

She got into the car, and began to drive. She was extremely nervous driving her babies, and she made sure to go one mile under the speed limit at all times.

When she got to the school, she moved quickly, getting her stuff and babies out of the car, unfolding the stroller, and buckling them in. Then, she started pushing the stroller through the parking lot onto the street up the ramp and into the building. She pushed while she looked around, trying to find the nursery.

"Excuse me?" Beth asked a teacher, who was dawdling and checking something on her phone.

"Yes?" the teacher asked, looking up at Beth.

"Hi, can you tell me where the nursery is?"

The teacher directed Beth to the nursery.

"Thanks!" she said. She started walking in the direction the teacher had shown her. When she got there, she peeked in. An old looking girl in an apron was there. She had pretty blond hair tied in a bun, and hazel eyes.

"Hi," Beth nervously said. The woman looked up. "Oh, you must be Beth Puckerman!" she said. "Quinn and Noah's daughter? The one who recently gave birth to twins, who are named Abagail and Melanie, one of which has sensory integration and Down Syndrome?"

"Yup, that's me," Beth said. Any nervousness she had before about this woman was gone. This woman didn't treat her like a slut who got pregnant at seventeen. She treated Beth like an adult, like a regular person. Like an adult.

"Bye!" Beth said, cheerfully waving to Abagail and Melanie. Abby lifted her hand at Beth, attempting to wave back, but Melanie just smiled at her mother.

Beth left the comfort of the nursery and headed into the reality of high school. Even scarier then the adult world.


	7. Chapter 7

Motherhood 7

Beth's first day of school back was horrible. Her mother had been wrong. People may not have tortured Quinn after she had Beth and kept her, but the bullying was worse since she had her girls, especially since word had gotten around that Melanie had Down Syndrome. The kids didn't like that. They said a retard girl gave birth to a retard child. Beth desperately wanted to walk up to them and slap them across the face when they called her daughter a retard. How dare they!

Her second day of school, she was sitting, at her desk, in Spanish, when the intercom came on. "Beth Puckerman, can Beth Puckerman come to the nursery, please."

Beth became alarmed. She was being called to the nursery! But why? She hoped it was something as simple as her daughters missing her and wanting to see it. But Beth had a feeling that wasn't it.

She gathered her stuff and looked at Mr. Schue. He nodded at her, dismissing her. She got up from her desk, and began to hurry towards the nursery. Luckily, the hall was empty, so nobody could see the tears trickling down her face at the thought of something being wrong with her daughters. She looked at the lockers. Red and chipped.

Just like her heart.

Even though she hated getting pregnant and going through hell for nine months, and missed being the head Cheerio who everyone wanted to be, she wouldn't give her daughters up for anything. She loved them too much.

"What's the problem?" Beth asked, hurrying into the nursery. The woman was sitting in the rocking chair, holding Melanie.

"Something appears to be wrong with your daughter, but we don't know what it is. We've already called your parents and an ambulance. Please go to your class and locker and get your things, then come back here. You can drive to the hospital, but you can't ride in the ambulance. Your mother is going to come here to pick Abagail up so your full attention can be on Melanie."

The news hit Beth like a sharp knife. She grabbed at her heart. She looked at Melanie, all cradled up, and then knew she had to be strong for Melanie. If she couldn't be that strong, she should at least cry away from her daughters.

She turned around and bolted out of the room. She hurried, running down the hall. She stopped at her locker. She got all the things she'd need, and then she ran back to her Spanish class.

When she got there, Mr. Schue hurried over to see what was wrong.

"What is it, Beth?" he asked.

"Oh, Mr. Schuster!" Beth sobbed as she fell against him. "It's my Melanie. She's sick. Very sick. And she has Down Syndrome and…"

"It'll be alright," he whispered in her ear, rubbing little circles on her back.

She got off his chest and looked up at him.

"Mr. Schue, can I talk to Charlotte for a little bit out in the hall?"

Mr. Schue nodded, and then Beth beckoned for Charlotte to follow her out into the hall. Charlotte got up, and followed her.

When the two girls were out in the hall, Beth told Charlotte about how Melanie was sick.

"Will you get my homework for my last four classes?" Beth asked her.

She nodded, and said, "We'll visit you in the hospital. And we and my mom will probably stop by your house to help your mother with Abby and we'll probably bring over dinner for your parents."

Beth nodded, and then Charlotte said, "Don't worry, Beth. You'll get through this."


	8. Chapter 8

Motherhood 8

Beth pulled up to the hospital. She got out of the car, and raced over to the ambulance, which had pulled up across from Beth.

"Oh, my Melanie!" she sobbed, throwing herself on top of the disabled girl. "Melanie, please don't die. Please don't, Mommy's here, Mommy will do everything in her power to make you better, if you just promise you won't die!"

They headed up to the hospital, and Melanie was put into a room. Beth sat down on the couch/pullout bed which was next to the crib that Melanie was put in. Still, the little girl wouldn't stir, and the doctors flew about, taking tests, trying to figure out what was wrong with her daughter.

Beth put her face in her hands and began to sob. Hard. The past year flew through her mind… Her being lifted to the top of the cheerleading pyramid, still happy and carefree… The night she slept with that jerk Erik… When she found out she was pregnant by reading a stick… Telling her mom… Telling her dad… Almost getting forced to have an abortion…

All of this bad feelings loomed up inside of her, churning around as she stared at her daughter, with her cute little Down Syndrome face. But the smile that usually lit up her face was gone, and her daughter was unconscious.

"My God!" Beth shouted, kicking the couch.

But then she knew what she had to do. She had to act like an adult. She would quit school and get a full time job. With her parents' support, the money in her bank account, and then money she would get from her job, she'd be able to get a house in a year or so.

"Please, God, please let Melanie survive," she pleaded. "She means so much to so many people, it'll be very cruel to so many people if she dies."

Just then, a doctor came in, holding a piece of paper in his hands. He had a grim expression.

"Miss Puckerman," he said, taking a seat on the couch next to Beth. "I have discovered what's wrong with your daughter, Melanie."

"What?" Beth impatiently asked.

"She has a heart defect. Now, I'm afraid that even at her age, we won't be able to get her in for surgery for eight months. I can put her on medication, which will temporarily stop the heart defect for eight months until we can get her in for surgery, however, the medication is not a permanent solution. We'll have to keep her in the hospital overnight, however, then you'll be able to take her home. However, if she's very active, the meds will stop working, causing possible death or coma. She can be active for a little while, but not for long. Here, Miss Puckerman."

He scribbled on a piece of paper, and then tore it out and handed it to Beth. "Here is her prescripition. You don't have to spend the night."

But Beth wouldn't listen.

Beth got McDonald's to eat at the hospital, and then watched as a nurse fed Melanie formula. Since Melanie was unconscious, she couldn't breastfeed.

Just then, Beth heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Beth asked, looking up.

"It's me." Charlotte was standing there, with her book bag and a binder in her hand. She still had her red and white Cheerios uniform on, and she was wet, which meant she had just showered. Her silky black hair was in a ponytail.

"Here," Charlotte said, handing Beth the binder.

"Oh, I don't need this anymore," Beth said.

"Why?" Charlotte asked, confused.

"I've decided to drop out of school and take care of my girls.


	9. Chapter 9

Motherhood 9

Charlotte's mouth fell open. "What do you mean, your quitting school?"

"Well, I just think that my girls deserve a good life, and that I can't give them a good life if I cart them off to strangers five out of seven days in a week. I've made mistakes by getting pregnant, and I need to own up to them," Beth explained.

"But, Beth, by quitting school your almost guaranteeing that your daughters will be stuck in this town forever," Charlotte said.

"I'll be able to get them a better life by quitting school. I should be able to get a full time job if I'm not still in school. With the money already in my bank account, the money my parents give me, and the money I earn at my job, it won't be long before I have enough money to rent a house."

Charlotte stared long and hard at Beth, and then she nodded. "If this is truly what you want for yourself, I won't go against you. Just be careful, Beth. This is a big world, and there are many creeps who would want to… Take advantage of you. Even if you and your children are broke and starving, making sure you don't go into the stripper or the prostitution business."

Beth nodded, and then watched her sleeping daughter and smiled. "I never did end up choosing a god mother for Melanie. I made Rose Abagail's god mother, but… Would you be Melanie's god mother?"

Charlotte smiled softly. She got up from where she was sitting, and walked over to the sleeping blond, reaching into the crib and touching the girl very softly.

"Sure," she said, nodding at her best friend. The two stared at each other, and then, as if in slow motion, Charlotte began to run towards Beth. Beth's golden hair flew through the air as she held out her arms, and her and Charlotte hugged.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Charlotte whispered in her best friend's ear.

"Me too," Beth whispered. "But I've got to go. And besides, we'll see each other after school and on the weekends and stuff. We just won't see each other during school."

Then, Beth fixed Charlotte with an intense gaze. "Charlotte. I know Rose is Abby's god mother, but if something was to happen to me, would you, along with your mother, if she's willing, and my parents take Abagail and Melanie as your own daughters, and love them, and nurture them as I'm doing. Please?"

Charlotte looked at Beth, and then nodded. "Your daughters are my daughters," she told Beth. Then the two broke down again and collapsed in each other's arms.

Her twins were two months old. Abby could wave, pull herself into a sitting position with help, and would hold her arms out when she wanted to be lifted by someone, usually her mother. Melanie could lift herself into a sitting position, but she needed help. She tried to wave, but her arm usually began to hurt when she tried to lift it and then she started crying and forgot all about waving. She still cried, just like a newborn, when she wanted to be lifted. However, therapy was doing wonders for her, and she was improving everyday.


	10. Chapter 10

Motherhood 10

So Beth dropped out of school to take care of her daughters. Melanie didn't get any better with the meds, but luckily, she didn't get any worse. And pretty soon, their christening rolled around.

Beth dressed Abby and Melanie in pink dresses, pink, flats, and pink ribbons tied their blond hair back. They were six months old.

Everyone headed to the church where the ceremony took place, and then they headed back to the old Victorian house for the reception to take place.

Beth and Quinn had made lots of yummy sandwiches. They had put out a cooler with alcohol and soda. They set out the vanilla cake and put the chips out. Puck had set up the tables and chairs. Quinn had booked a DJ. Nobody threw a party like the Puckermans.

When they got there, the guests quickly claimed seats at the tables, and then headed over to the gift table, where they put the presents for Beth, Melanie, and Abby.

Beth headed to a table, where her parents, Mercedes. Kurt Brittany, Uncle Finn, and Auntie Rachel were sitting. Brandon was off somewhere, dancing to the beat of Lily Allen's "Smile." It was one of his mothers' favorites.

When Rachel saw the twins, who Beth was bouncing on her knees, she jumped up from her seat and practically ran over to Beth and her daughters.

"oh, you guys have gotten so big," she cooed. "Melanie, your so cute. And Abagail, you're going to be such a good sister to your sister when you two are older. I can just feel it."

She turned to Quinn. "Hey, Quinn, remember when I worked with those children with Down Syndrome freshman year?"

Quinn smiled sadly. "Yes. I think Melanie was caused by karma, since I used to call you dumb for working with retards."

"Mother!" Beth exclaimed, covering Melanie's big, pointy ears."

"Sorry, Bethie."

"Remember Becky?" Finn asked.

"Oh, the one that took my spot on the Cheerios?"

"Yeah."

"What?" Beth asked. She wasn't sure if she heard right or not.

"Yeah, Becky took my spot on the Cheerios after I got kicked off for being pregnant with you."

"But I thought you said she had Down Syndrome?"

"She did."

"But I thought Coach Sylvester was the coach back then? And I thought she was really mean, just like she still is."

"Yes, she was still mean back then, but she has a soft spot for people with Down Syndrome, since her own sister suffered from the condition."

"Oh." Beth hoped that her daughters would follow in her footsteps, and become Cheerios in high school. Well, not her exact footsteps. She didn't want them to become pregnant at sixteen, after all.

Beth got up from her seat just then. She stretched, giving her daughters to Quinn before making a beeline for the DJ to put a request in.

"'White Horse,' by Taylor Swift, please."

The DJ agreed, and put the track in. Just then, Quinn saw three people walk through the doorway. The first two, who were together, made her heart leap with joy. Santana and Charlotte.

Santana was in a blue dress and her dark hair was long and flowing down her back. Charlotte was in a loose tank top and pair of plaid short shorts. Her silky black hair was in a side ponytail on the left side of her head. The third made Beth's blood run cold. She had seen this woman of old pictures her mother had shown her, when Quinn was still innocent.

This woman was Judy Fabray.

She glanced nervously around the yard. Her face lit up when she saw the girl that must have been her granddaughter, and the two little girls that must have been her great-granddaughters. She knew what Beth looked like, because she looked just like Quinnie at that age. Unfortunately, she had gone the same route as her mother.

"Mom?" a voice asked. Judy turned around. Quinn was standing there, staring at disbelief at her mother, holding her two little granddaughters.

"Quinn," Judy said.

"What are you doing here, mom?" Quinn asked. Quinn hadn't seen her mother since she gave birth to Beth. She had declined her mothers' offer to move in. She couldn't bear living in that house with the same woman who was willing to step back and let her husband throw her seventeen year old daughter, who was heavily pregnant, out of the house. And if it hadn't been for Finn and his mother, Quinn probably would have froze to death in her car. Even though the older woman had tried to stay in contact by sending large checks at Christmas, Beth's birthday, and Quinn's birthday, Quinn still couldn't stand to be with her for more then two to three hours at a time. And when Quinn had told Judy in a letter that she married a Jewish man, she didn't take it well.

"Well, I, um, heard word from one of the neighbors that Beth's little girls were being christened today. I tried to make it to the ceremony, but I was too late. I managed to come to the reception, however."

Beth was staring at her grandmother now, standing next to Quinn. It had been almost eighteen years since Beth had seen this woman, face to face.

"Your so much like your mother," Judy said, reaching out an arm and touching the pale skin on Beth's left arm.

"Thanks," Beth politely said. She reached out, and grabbed her daughters, holding them close to her heart.

"Where should I put the presents?" Judy asked.

"I'll take them," Beth said. She took the presents, and then hurried over to the present table. When she was away from that horrid woman, she began to openly sob.

Charlotte, who had been passing by, stopped and hurried over to her best friend.

"What's the matter, Beth?" she asked.

Beth leaned her face into Charlotte's chest, and then began to sob.

"Come on, let's go inside," Charlotte told her.

They went inside. They went into Beth's bedroom. Beth set her daughters on the ground to play, and then she sat down on the bed, Charlotte sitting next to her. "What's wrong?" the Latina girl asked, once more.

"It's my grandmother," Beth said, sniffling a little. "I mean, she was totally willing to throw my mother out of the house when she was pregnant with me. She was willing to hate me before I was even born, just because I wad the result of a teen pregnancy."

"Don't worry." Charlotte comforted her best friend, putting an arm around her best friend. Beth could remember back to when they started going to kindergarten together, the best of friends. Charlotte was very outgoing, and Beth was terribly shy. Whenever she started to get upset, and Charlotte wasn't with her, she'd start sobbing, and she'd cry, "Charlotte! I need Charlotte!" And she wouldn't rest until she was with Charlotte. Now that she was a mother of two little girls and she was meeting her grandmother for the first time since birth, she felt just as shy. Even more then back them.

"Now go out there and show everyone what your made of," Charlotte told her best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Motherhood 11

So Beth and Charlotte went back outside to the party. When it was time, everyone gathered around the present table and Beth began to open the presents. It was mostly toys, wipes, diapers, and money, but when Beth came to the last present, which was from her parents, she opened it up and found a key in it.

"Congratulations, sweetie!" Quinn gushed. "We rented you and your daughters an apartment! It's fully furnished. We are going to start moving things in tomorrow. And, your father and I will pay the rent on it for a year."

"Thank you!" Beth sobbed, jumping up and hugging her parents. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, Beth, keep or sell?" Charlotte asked. The girls were in Beth's room, going through her stuff, trying to decide what stuff to keep and what to throw. Santana, Kurt, Brittany, and Mercedes were downstairs, going through the kitchen cabniets, along with Quinn and Puck, trying to decide what kitchen utensils they should give to Beth and which to keep.

"What is it?" Beth asked, looking over. It was one of her favorite dresses. It was polyester. It was her favorite black and silver mini dress, from DKNY. She finally fit into the dress, after a year without it.

"Keep," Beth told her, and Charlotte folded it and put it into the cardboard box sitting on the bed, which said 'Beth, clothes to keep.'

"Well, that's about all your clothes," Charlotte told Beth. The girls began to work some more, continuing with Beth's small objects. They worked hard, and soon, they had everything packed up and decided whether to sell or keep.

"Right, let's move onto the nursery," Charlotte said, sighing.

It was moving day. The twins and Beth were packed into Beth's car, Quinn and Puck were packed into their big van, along with almost all of the things that were being moved into Beth's new apartment, Auntie Rachel, Uncle Finn, Brandon, and the rest of Beth's things was packed into Rachel's little minivan, while Santana and Charlotte were packed into Santana's car.

"Let's get this show on the road, people!" Quinn shouted out her window, and then Puck began to pull out of the driveway. Everyone began to follow.

About ten minutes later, they all pulled into the parking lot of the apartment.

They all got out of the cars, and then Quinn said to Beth, "Alright, sweetie, so you go up those stairs, and then put the key in the door and then you're in your apartment."

Beth nodded, taking the keys from her mother and making sure the twins were strapped into the double stroller properly.

"We'll carry the stroller up the stairs, Sweet Beth," Puck told his daughter. When Beth began to walk up the stairs to the apartment, her golden hair swinging perfectly behind her, Puck began to cry.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Finn asked, putting a hand on Puck's shoulder.

Puck wiped fiercely at his eyes, and they swelled. "I just… I just can't believe that my Sweet Beth is an adult. I remember when Quinn went into labor our first year at Regionals, remember? I remember us rushing her to the hospital, and standing nervously around, waiting for Quinn to give birth. And I remembered staring down at this tiny creature in my arms, wondering how she managed to be so beautiful after spending nine months swimming around in amniotic fluid in Quinn's room. And when I looked down at Beth, I started to think. How could I abandon this tiny creature in my arms? And she was crying when I was about to hand her over to Shelby, and she was clinging to my shirt, almost like she knew that I was going to give her up to strangers. And I knew that my calling was not to be a player. My calling was to be a father to Sweet Beth. And a great father, at that. And so I kept Beth. I remember the look on Quinn's face, when I went to school with Beth. She hadn't known that I kept her, and at first she was furious. But then, she came around. We got married, and started on the task of raising Beth, teaching her right from wrong, trying to turn her into everything her mother and I weren't in high school.

And I remember finding out my little girl was pregnant. My little baby was having a baby! I wasn't angry, I was hurt. So I stormed out on her. And that one night at stayed at that motel, I couldn't stop thinking about the sad expression on Beth's face when her daddy, the one person in the world she loved the most, stormed out on her. But I came back to her. And I was shocked when Beth went into labor. I knew it was going to happen, but I didn't expect it to be that soon. And now she's all grown up, with little twin girls, and her own apartment… And it seems like just yesterday that I found out that Quinn was pregnant. Even though that was eighteen years ago."

"Don't worry, Puck," Quinn said to Puck. "I'm shocked too at how fast our little girl grew up. But even though she's not going to be living at home anymore, it doesn't mean we won't see her. We'll see our little girl a lot still. Just not everyday."

"Thanks," Puck mumbled to Quinn.

"Well, should we start moving the things in?" Finn asked Puck.

"Sure," Puck said, turning slightly red. He didn't like sounding like a girl in front of Finn.

"Daddy," a voice said, tapping on Puck's shoulder.

He spun around, and came face to face with Beth.

"Daddy, I heard everything you said. Don't worry. I'm still your little girl," she told him, hugging him tightly.

He just smiled, breathing in the good strawberry scent of Beth's blond hair. She truly was a carbon copy of Quinn.

Then, she got off and headed back into her apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow, I love it," Beth gushed to her mother. She was laying on the couch in her brand new apartment, talking on the phone with her mother and eating a bag of barbecue potato chips with a glass of Pepsi.

"I'm so glad!" Quinn said. "So, how are Melanie and Abby in the five, maybe six hours that I haven't seen them?"

"They're good. They're in bed now. They were really confused when I put them down. They were looking around, because while all their stuff from your house was in their nursery now, they weren't at that house. Otherwise, though, they love the apartment. Melanie and Abby are starting to teeth, and so the doctor told me that I'm going to have to start weaning them off of breast milk and onto baby food."

"Wow, tough stuff," Quinn replied.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked.

"Well, most babies have a hard time starting on baby food since the only thing they've known since they were was breast milk."

Just then, a piercing cry began to come from the nursery. "Mom, can I let you go?" Beth asked. "I'll call you back in about fifteen minutes, but it's time to rub some more gel on the twin's gums to numb the pain a little." "Sure," Quinn said.

"Thanks." Beth hung up the phone, put it on it's cradle, and then began to walk towards the nursery.

"It's alright, babies," Beth cooed, picking Abby up to start. She grasped in the dark, trying to find the teething gel without turning on the lights. She didn't want to distract her daughters' sleeping patterns even more then they were doing by teething.

"Found it, Dear Abby," Beth whispered to her daughter. She called her neurotypical twin Dear Abby, after the newspaper section, and because it was kind of like her father sometimes calling her Sweet Beth.

Beth unscrewed the cap on the bottle of teething gel. She lightly squeezed it, setting a small dollop of gel on her finger. Then, she leaned Abby's head back, and then applied the gel to her gums. Abby stopped crying, but she still club possessively to her mother's shirt.

"It's time to go back to bed." Beth put Abagail back in her crib, and then did the same procedure to Melanie.

Melanie's surgery was slowly creeping on them, and even though Beth didn't like the thought of her young daughter with Down Syndrome, who was only six months old having surgery, she was glad. She knew it would help Melanie. Beth just hoped that Melanie wouldn't pass away before the surgery.

And therapy was slowly but steadily helping Beth. Since they didn't live with Quinn anymore, instead of Beth bringing Abby over to Quinn when it was therapy time, Quinn would come over to the apartment.

"Back to bed you go," she told Melanie.

But it wasn't as easy to put Melanie down for bed as it was for Abby. Melanie cried, putting her little hands around Beth's shirt and refusing to let go.

Melanie, I know you want your mommy, but you need to sleep," Beth coaxed her disabled daughter.

Beth finally managed to pry Melanie's little hands from her shirt, and then put her in her crib and headed back out to the living room. She picked the phone up and called her mother back.

"Sorry, mom, Melanie's very clingy tonight. After I finished putting the teething gel on her gums, she began clinging to my shirt and crying. It took me seven minutes to get her off."

"That's alright," Quinn replied, and Beth could tell that she was smiling.

"Mom, you know when I was younger, and I said that I hated being a kid and I couldn't wait to be an adult?"

"Yes?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I wish I hadn't," Beth replied. "Playing house and pretending to be a mother is much easier then actually being a mother and having to take care of a whole household."

"Don't worry. When your girls are older, you won't have to rub teething gel on their gums. You'll just have to discipline them a lot."

"Really?" Beth asked, a tint of nervousness in her voice.

"Just kidding. The way your kids turn out really depends on the way their parents taught them to behave. If your really strict, your kids will mostly grow up good. They'll probably be a little rebellious, but they'll still be good children. If your like my parents, who basically stepped back and let me raise myself, chances are your little girls will grow up to be total bitches who rule the school and publicly humiliate people they don't like on a regular basis. But, if you raise them and teach them to treat people the way they want to be treated, and your forceful but not strict, chances are your girls will grow up to be respectful young women."

"Thanks, mom. I just don't know how I'm going to do this on my own."

"You won't be on your own , sweetie. You'll have Brittany and Kurt. Charlotte and Santana, Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn, Mercedes… You won't be on your own."

"Thanks, mom, but that's not really what I was talking about. It's hard enough to be a parent as a teen. But I have to be my little girls's mother and father. Then I have to cook, clean, pay bills, shop… It's crazy the amount of stuff that needs to get done in order to run a household."

"Don't worry, Beth. You'll get through it. It was hard for your father and I in the beginning, too. But you'll get through it. You always do."


	13. Chapter 13

Motherhood 14

Beth hated going to the store. People would stare at her.

First, they stared at poor little Melanie, with her Down Syndrome face. Then, there eyes traveled to sweet Abby, who, even at eight months, made sure she always helped her sister in everything Melanie attempted to do. Then, they looked at Beth, with her youthful face. Then, they suddenly realized that she was a teen mother and not the little girl's sister, and then they started to shoot her dirty looks for being such a little slut.

That particular Sunday after church, Beth took Melanie and Abby to Walmart to stock up on groceries. Since she hated going shopping so much, she usually stocked up on tons of groceries so she didn't have to go that much. Even with her parent's assistance and the money that Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn would occasionally give to her, she still needed government assistance, and she got 650 dollars on the Link card a month, and 500 dollars a month on the Teen Assistance card. The Link card could only buy food, but the Teen Assistance card could buy any necessities.

She got there, and put up with the looks and whispering. She just went about her business, trying to decide whether Trix yogurt or Tropicana yogurt would be better. She finally decided on the Tropicana yogurt, since it was cheaper.

Just as she was gathering up the rest of her groceries, a woman with a little girl clinging to her hand walked up. The little girl looked like Beth's mother when she was little. The girl was the dream child. She was shy, quiet, pretty, and was willing to do anything her mother told her to do. Beth thought this was unusual, since people didn't usually approach her.

"Hi," the woman said, smiling at Melanie and Abby as she picked out the most expensive brand of milk in the market. Beth had the feeling that she didn't do that on accident.

"Hi," Beth replied, smiling politely as she got whole wheat bread, since it was cheaper.

"I think it's so sweet of you to take your sisters to the store while you grocery shop for your mother, sweetie."

Beth was taken aback. No wonder this woman had been being nice. She thought that Melanie and Abagail were Beth's sisters, not her daughters.

"I'm sorry," Beth said, smiling again. "But these girls are my daughters."

"Oh." The woman's smile faded. "Well, you look very youthful. How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Beth told her.

The woman stared, long and hard, at Beth. Then she stormed over to a group of women standing nearby, dragging her daughter along. All of them whispered, and then disappeared.

Just as Beth was getting ready to go to check out, the group of women returned. The woman with the daughter walked over to Beth, and then practically threw a leather bound Bible at Beth.

"What's this?" Beth asked.

"A Bible," the woman spat. "I figured that you would probably need it."

"Why?"

"Because you're a little tramp."

Beth felt tears pinching at the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't need this Bible. I have one at home. I am also a Christian."

"No your not!" The woman shouted.

Everyone in their section turned to face the commotion. "You do not know Jesus, or else you wouldn't have had sex, you little slut!"

Beth felt the tears run freely down her face. She grabbed the cart, and began to race for the registers. She gave her stuff to the cashier to ring up. She put the stuff in her car, buckled up the twins, and then got in. She cried against the wheel for a half hour, and then finally decided to go home.

She went home. She put the girls down for a nap and then put the groceries away, and then she ran into her bedroom and dove on the bed, crying her eyes out. She heard the phone ringing over and over again, but she didn't answer it. She couldn't bear to talk to anyone, so she just let it ring.

About a half hour later, Beth heard a knock on the door. "Coming," the young mother moped, dragging her limp body off the bed and heading for the door. She pulled it open and found Quinn standing there.

"Bethie, what's the matter?" Quinn asked, her protective instincts swinging into gear.

"Mom, why are you here?" Beth asked, rubbing at her wet eyes. But that just made them more swollen and puffy.

"Well, I called you five times, but you didn't answer. I thought something might be wrong, so I came over to investigate. Why are you crying?"

"Mom, I just need you now," Beth told her, a fresh batch of tears coming again.

Quinn nodded, and then asked, "Where are the twins?"

"In their bedroom," Beth told her, nodding her head towards the bedroom.

Just then, Abby began to cry. "I'll get them," Quinn told her, heading towards the nursery. After she fed them, she sat down and said, "What's wrong, Bethie?"

Beth told her everything that happened. "Don't worry, it'll get better," Quinn told her, hugging her daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

Motherhood 15

Beth cried herself sick to her mom, but by the time she finished, she was back to her sunny self. She was just like Quinn had been when she had been younger. Quinn could be sobbing her eyes out one day, and then be back to her bitchy self the next.

Quinn and Puck were worried about their daughter, however. No matter how much she told her parents she was an adult now and didn't need their help, they agreed that Beth was just trying to be brave and do it all alone, even though she was just a child herself.

They worried long and hard about Beth. She seemed to be depressed. What with Abby and Melanie, shopping, paying bills, taking Melanie to therapy, and doing everything that being a mother requires, she barely had time to breath.

One day, they were in bed together, talking.

"What do you think we should do about Beth, Quinn?" Puck asked his wife.

"Well, I think we should let her figure things out for herself. She is a mother, after all. She wants her freedom. She BEGS for it."

"No, we can't do that to her!" Puck all but shouted, jumping up from the bed and pacing. "We can't do that to our little girl! She's still a child on the inside, even if she isn't on the outside."

"Puck, relax!" Quinn snapped at him. "I didn't suggest we put her and the twins in a box, tape it up, and leave it in the woods. If her and her girls are starving, of course we'd take them in. Kicking and screaming, if we had to. But we should let her figure out the small stuff on her own."

"Oh."

"I love you," Puck whispered to the blond, crawling on top of her and lightly putting his lips to hers.

"Not now," Quinn groaned, pushing him away by the chest. "We can't make love. We have to think about Beth right now."

"We'll think about her during it," Puck groaned, pushing his member against Quinn's chest.

"That's sick to think about our daughter while we're having sex," Quinn insisted, pushing him away once more.

"We'll think about her after, then," Puck insisted.

"Fine," Quinn sighed, pushing back the covers and allowing him to plunge in. She fondly remembered the first time they had sex, the day that resulted in Beth. Puck had been so deliciate with her that first time, almost as if she would break at any moment.

Puck panted, thrusting himself in and out of Quinn. Just then, the phone rang.

Quinn pushed Puck out of her just as they both orgasmed. She picked it up, answering.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I found a boyfriend!"

Alright guys, sorry this was kind of a filler chapter! There will be more next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Motherhood 16

"Yeah, I met the perfect guy for me!" Beth squealed. "He's charming and polite and nice and has good table manners. All qualities that Erik didn't have."

"Good for you!" Quinn told her, smiling. Her daughter was finally going to have a partner that cared about Beth and her daughters.

"What is it?" Puck asked, tugging at the cord.

Beth smiled. She could hear her father begging her mother to tell what was up. She dreamed about her new boyfriend, with his wavy dark hair and his bright smile. When Beth was with him, she felt like the only girl on the entire planet.

She remembered when she met him. She was a mess. Her blond hair was horribly tangled, and she was wearing an old pair of ugly sweats. She had the twins and she was crying, because she missed the old days of elementary school when she got a small little cut from rollerblading with Charlotte. She would climb into her mother's lap and sob her heart out as Quinn cleaned it and put a bandage on. By the time that Quinn had finished comforting Beth, she didn't feel upset anymore. Now, she didn't have anyone to cry to. All she could do was cry, and that gave her a massive headache. Anyways, she was a total, sobbing, ugly mess, pushing a stroller. Her eyes were so puffy, she didn't see where she was going, and she bumped into Scott. She was about to tell the person off when she looked up and saw this gorgeous man standing in front of her. He was holding an open textbook, which, upon second look, was an old college textbook for Math.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry," Beth stammered, regaining her balance and hurrying out of his way.

"The fault is mine, pretty girl," he told her, smiling deeply at her, and it seemed as if Beth was in a trance. He smiled at Beth, reaching out with a hand and gently grabbing her smaller one. "How about we go out on a date sometime?" he asked her.

"I'd love that," Beth stammered, feeling her face growing all red and hot. He was cute and nice, and he seemed to love HER. Beth Puckerman, all ugly and with twins.

He smiled once more at her, and then pulled out a pen and legal pad. He tore off a sheet of paper, and scribbled something on it, handing it to Beth. She looked at the series of numbers, feeling that she was dreaming. So she just reached down and pinched herself, to make sure.

"Ow!" she mumbled. She was awake.

She quickly scribbled her number for him.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Beth. Yours?"

"Scott," he told her. "How old are you?"

"18. You?"

"19. We'll talk more on date. I'll call you tonight."

"I'll be waiting," she told him, smiling, and then hated herself for saying something so cheesy.

"So, what should the twins be fed for dinner?" Charlotte asked, appearing in the doorway of Beth's bathroom. She was at the mirror, applying her mascara. She was wearing a glittery tube top style shirt, tights, and a flirty miniskirt. She had on a pair of DKNY boots that she had borrowed from her mother, and her hair was in a sexy low pony. The outift was kind of a make up for the horrid pair of sweats she wore that one day.

Beth didn't even bother turning around. She just made eye contact with Charlotte with the mirror as she put the tube of mascara in her makeup bag and began to gloss up. "Some baby peaches and baby peas. I also have a little bit of regular strawberries in the fridge, since I'm starting to wean them off baby food. Just make sure you dice the strawberries before you feed them."

"Okay." Beth finished applying the Mac Lipglass, and checked to make sure no stray hairs were coming out.

"Well, I better go," Beth said, grabbing her purse. "See you, Charlotte." Beth waved, and then headed into the nursery, giving each of her little girls a kiss on the forehead. "Mommy will see you tomorrow," she told them.

Abby just smiled, waving, but Melanie wailed, "No, mommy! No go!" she cried, holding her arms out. "I've got to," Beth whispered, leaning over and giving her disabled daughter a hug. "I've met the most perfect guy. I need a husband, and you girls need a father."

Melanie calmed down a little, giving Beth the perfect opportunity to slip out of the nursery. "Bye, Charlotte," Beth called, unlocking the front door and stepping out.

Twenty minutes later, Beth found herself in the parking lot of Olive Garden. Scott had told her she could choose any place, and she chose this one. He was waiting by the front doors, combing the parking lot with an excited expression on his face.

_He really wants me, _Beth thought. _It wasn't just a heartless prank played on me. He actually wants to get to know me better, to date me._

"You look beautiful," Scott told her, eyeing her outfit. "Of course, you look beautiful in anything you wear. Fashion doesn't matter when it comes to you." Beth had to close her eyes and fan her face as the two of them walked inside and to the podium. _Calm down Beth, calm down, she told herself._

"_Party for two please. Could we have a booth in the back, by the window, away from everyone else?" Scott asked. The greeter nodded, then grabbed two menus and began to walk towards the booth in the back. The two followed him._

_They sat down and began to look over the menu. The waitress came just then. She was very pretty, with dark hair as soft as cotton, which went all the way down to her waist. She smiled at Scott, and then glared at me. She was obviously crushing over him, but he didn't even bat an eyelash._

_She set down the basket of bread. "Would you two like any drinks?" she asked. They both ordered Cokes to drink and soup and salad as their meals, then she nodded and hurried off._

_When she came back, she had the drinks and food. She set down Scott's food just fine, but she slammed down Beth's Coke on the table so that half of it spilled over the side._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry," she said with a smirk on her face, covering her mouth with her hand._

"_So tell me more about yourself," Scott urged Beth as she took a long sip of her drink._

"_Where to begin? I was born to Quinn and Noah Puckerman, who had me when they were seventeen. I was a good little girl, and I had it all. All I had to do was cross my arms and pout, and my daddy would give me anything I wanted._

_Charlotte Lopez is my best friend, and she was born to some random guy and Santana Lopez in a one night stand. Santana and my mother were friends in high school, and still are. In high school, I became president of the Celibacy Club, very popular, and captain of the Cheerios. I also began to date Erik Hummel._

_I got pregnant last year, because I made the mistake of losing my virginity to Erik. I decided to go through with the pregnancy, and keep my child. I got in a car accident with Santana and Charlotte, which led to the discovery that I was pregnant with twins, and one had Down Syndrome and sensory integration. My ex-boyfriend, Erik, took me in, against my will, to get an abortion, but I managed to escape. The doctors and Erik got arrested. I gave birth to two healthy little girls, whom I named Abby and Melanie. My parents got me an apartment, and their paying the rent on it for a whole year."_

"_Wow," Scott said. "You've been through a lot."_

"_I know. What about you?" _

"_Well, I was born to Jenifer and Riley Thompson. I've lived a pretty normal life. I'm nineteen, and I'm in college to become a doctor."_

"_Wow!" Beth said._

"_Yeah. So, maybe I can come over some time and meet the twins?" _


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone, I'm kind of getting sick of this fic. But if there is people out there who would like to take control of my story, please send me a chapter following my last one. I will pick the person who has the best grammar, spelling, and story flow. Thank you, and rememeber to send it to me over DocX. Thanks!


End file.
